Mangata
Mangata i'm coming into view as the world is turning • she / her • light • dreamy sailor • lesbian • character belongs to verglas, please don't use her without permission attempting a fanon tribe character for once... i'll see how this goes. In a small bayside town, near the outskirts there sits a small cabin overlooking the sandy beaches of the Bay of a Thousand Scales. This is where Mangata lives, alone for her parents worked full-time at their jobs to take care of themselves and their daughter. Having said that, they have almost no time to spend with her no matter how many times she tells for them to take a break now and then. Because of this, she lives for the ocean and beach, letting it sweep her off her talons, she became interested in the hobby of sailing the seas for new land, free of any rules. That's how her adventure began, but now with her newfound best friend, Selenophile, a moon-obsessed jeweler and astronomer, her sailing dreams may just come true. Appearance the beach is what makes you feel alive. to forget about work and just be yourself. Like a melted sunset coming back in the form of a small dragoness, certainly she's something else. With the pleasant scents of ocean spray and sand clinging like dirt to her scales, the figure, Mangata, is but a strange being. Menageries of warm pastel colors ripple with no sense of pattern at all across her body. Her mainscales remain a nice saturated / pastel tangerine, this is followed closely by splotches of pastel yellow, dusty in appearance, almost like ink blots. A darker tangerine underbelly follows her snake-like scales, although this would appear more like her underscales than underbelly. Spines long and narrow run down her back, pale pastel yellow in color. This also follows through with her crown of horns atop her head and the spines protruding from the back of her head. A single horn, longer and curvier than the rest, sprouts from her forehead, longer than the rest of the surrounding spine crown, as though a unicorn, but less majestic. Her talons remain short and curved, a friendly gesture from her, usually on her snout is an expression of great curiosity and happiness. Something of friendliness comes off of her like warmth from a SandWing's scales. Mangata's ears point straight up, forever perked upward and the insides of her ears remain a hot pastel magenta / sunset pinkish red. This follows a similar pattern for her eyes, round and full of excitement. The pupils remaining the same coloration as the insides of her ears whilst the rest remains a darker color. Remaining small in size and stocky in build, the LightWing has this certain spark in her, shoulders slouched and rounded, long limbs and tall frame. She matches perfectly with her age, tall and well-balanced out as far as anyone else is concerned. Her wings remain large and somewhat batlike, although instead of curving inward, the arcs circle outward. And at its edges, silvery tinted, pale pastel yellow mirror scales, incredibly reflective and beautiful. But her stride screams with curiosity and quirk. She always seems to have a little skip to her step, but Mangata is not the key definition of graceful. Not in the slightest, at least she doesn't slouch too often, keeping a tall stance despite being quite small. Paint always seems to stain her talons, remaining a variety of colors, mostly pastel. Or colors of a sunset, as though bits of the sunset itself melted onto her talons. It's always the colors used from her latest paintings, sunsets mostly. But also nice moonlit oceans or palm trees. There always seems to be a certain blush to her snout, a lighter hue covering her cheeks that makes her appear that way. One may notice the two small spines coming off from the back of her lower jaw, short in size but still showy. Nothing is sharp about her, nor is there anything threatening. Upon touching her scales, one may get a smooth feeling. Surely strange and unique. Personality absolutely lovely. A naive being of great wonder, Mangata is certainly an interesting folk on the sea and definitely not something you see too often around the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She has a certain love for exploration of new places, always filled with wanderlust, to travel with her best friend Selenophile. Yet when the time comes, she isn't afraid to spit fiery sass at anyone who tries to hurt her friend. It's from her loving, carefree nature that prevents her from using sharp sarcasm on everyone who talks down to her. Being talked down to is for certain something she hates, Mangata despises others treating her like a little kid. Even then, she can't help but be a little bit childish and dreamy in her ways, for sometime she's been having mood swings, meaning that her mood is never constantly the same. That's something she likes about everything, it's never always the same, there's always something new to explore. That is what makes life great in her opinion, it's incredible. On most occasions, Mangata may come off as overly positive, someone who always tries to see the best in everyone, even then she's not an incurable optimist. She can, mostly when out exploring, go starry eyed, adding to her naive counterparts. While she may be optimistic in her ways, she has her doubts and fears, mainly in what will happen to her in the future. Will she forget everything when she grows up? Will her wanderlust run dry like a riverbank in the desert? It's one of the reasons she may act childish at some points in time. She doesn't want to give up her amazing dragonethood by the ocean and become some old, lame buisnessdragon. With that, she makes sure to write down or paint every good memory she ever had of her dragonethood, to make sure she never forgets. One could even go as far as to say she's slightly scared of the future and what malevolent mysteries it holds for her. With her wanderlust comes thoughts of change, Mangata for one is no stranger to change, it's what keeps life interesting and unique, everyday is different and the LightWing really seems to adapt incredibly easily to change. Yet, if it's life-changing, it may take awhile for her to comprehend it, but she'll quickly adapt nevertheless. Creature of habit isn't the right term to describe her, for she's constantly changing, from mood to creativity to state of mind. And all around her, even more change unfolds. She has extroversion counterparts, for Mangata can easily start and continue a conversation with anyone, to an impressive extent, so it seems. Mangata enjoys peace, daring the shoot for the stars and for that doesn't like having anyone overworking themselves, her focal point usually being her parents, she has a certain desire to have them stop working as much and spend some quality time with her. Yet even though she desires less working time, sometimes she can be that of lazy and when it comes to dragons she deeply cares about, clingy. The LightWing is known for being a lover of calming music, always busily humming away to beats she likes. While she does have her flaws, she is always something good of the world, someone who enjoys the company of others, respecting them as is. History how can we be so similar and yet so different? There's a nice story for where this young dragoness came from, while maybe not interesting to all viewers, it's quite a tale. Her parents were of the hardworking type, always working double to pay for the costs of everything, their house, their family, the bills. They never seemed to mind, but Mangata always wished they'd stop for just one day and spend some quality time with her, they of course never did. Perhaps it is only helpful to describe the scenery. The LightWing's family resided in a nice, cozy cabin in the outskirts of a bayside town near the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Rather, it fits perfectly in between the MudWing Kingdom and SeaWing Kingdom. However, it was still closer to the MudWing Kingdom than it was to the SeaWing's. The family was still a little uneasy with SeaWings, although they were completely fine working with them, they still couldn't help but feel... disturbed. They were busy fisherdragons and while they did come home exhausted and late, it always seemed like they were never home. They never seemed to stop worrying about money and be able to sustain a perfectly balanced life. Everyday, Mangata watched the ocean, listening with keen ears to the waves and screeching seagulls. She felt strangely at home next to that sun-baked shore. The LightWing was intrigued by the ocean and began painting it on large canvases with oil paints her parents provided her at a young age. So she could paint a world she wished them all to live in. Often times, Mangata's paintings displayed sunset shores with silhouettes of three dragons, two parents and a dragonet. Family, walking on shores basking in the sun like lizards. That's what she constantly painted and showed to her parents who never saw it through her eyes. The message didn't reach them no matter how much she explained it to them. "That's nice, sweety." They'd say once she finished. Mangata gave up trying to convince them, for they only saw her a dragonet with creativity and artistic skill. Nothing else, so it seems. She began to grow a little tired observing the ocean's shore from afar. One time, she went down to the bay and her soft gold talons touched down on pillow soft sand. It felt like all the warmth in the world was transferred from the sand to her sunset orange scales. Incredible... Mangata thought, breathlessly as a sudden warmth flooded into her very bones. For hours she walked across the sandy beach, taking in the scenery, playfully chasing the seagulls and jumping over the salty waves. When the sun was roped by the moon and slowly dragged down, it made her think of her paintings. The scarlet and orange sunsets flooding the skies with their light, like flames jumping across the sky. As it got darker, pinprick stars started peeping out from their hiding places and at their heels, the round moon. It seemed to have gone so fast, one moment she was beginning her walk across warm sand, the next under stars. Moonlight bathed her body and the wind seemed to whisper the end of that one day. Mangata for one had never felt so content at the beach, it was even better than painting it and she started having thoughts on her future occupations. It began to reveal itself after a few weeks spending her time at the beach, painting every moment she spent there. That night she dreamt of mystery and beaches and the distant cries of seagulls. Pinprick stars with their silvery light. Incredible as she thought. It was after she met with another dragoness named Selenophile who was a jeweler obsessed with the moon and stars did she really get interested. They met at sunset on the peaceful beach shores, fate pulled them together, so it seemed. The LightWing set up her canvas by candlelight at the shore, determined to capture the scene before her. That's when she approached, with a charismatic look in her saturated blue eyes. She almost seemed like a saturated version of the night sky itself, whorls of navy blues and purples with the additional silver specks. "Whatcha doin' over here?" Were her exact words as she approached the artist. She turned in a rather surprised way, not expecting to be spoken to. In return, Mangata explained she was capturing this moment, this sunset over the ocean on her canvas. She just nodded in return and introduced herself to the painting LightWing, in a fashion she couldn't help but smile at. "Howdy, name's Selenophile! Local astronomer and jeweler. Sounds like you could use a partner, ha, ha! In all seriousness, what is your name?" ---- * born to two hard-working parents who weren't ever around too much to keep her company, they were always worrying about having enough money to keep up in the world * lived in the outskirts of a bayside town near the bay of a thousand scales, usually known for fisherdragons and other various sea-based jobs * she wished her parents would stop working and worrying so much and stick to a carefree life by the beach * due to her parents never being around, she spent most of her time by the sea, looking for adventure. that is when she met a moon-obsessed lightwing named selenophile * they become friends and start wandering the beach together and explore the bay by moonlight, using the stars as their guide Trivia selenophile, come look at this! * design is based off a color palette * name means "the glimmering, road-like reflection that the moon creates on the water" in swedish ** credits for arrow for coming up with the name * originally, mangata was going to be named something else, but i couldn't come up with a good enough name so mangata stuck * her voice has a sweet irish accent to it * the third lightwing i've ever made, however the first two were deleted, so this is my first attempt at making a stable fanmade character Relationships i know it's none of my business, but i think you should consider taking a break. for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Selenophile very positive She is a newfound friend and of that, someone she completely trusts and enjoys the company of, she loves this LightWing and shares common interests with her, that mostly being sailing and exploring. With that, they both have come to explore the world of Pyrrhia together, see what else is out there and in the process, perhaps find a different calling. Mangata finds her additionally humorous but also rather too interested in the moons, although she does respect her opinions on it, she would enjoy it if she toned it done a little bit, stayed just above the clouds with her. Even then, her relationship with Selenophile is quite positive, she's always been capable of finding her way perfectly through the stars and she's lately been teaching her how to do the same. Although she would admit she isn't as good as her, no matter how hard she is to try. The LightWing enjoys most of her explorations with this quirky dragoness and the best part is, she always seems to be there for her, always showing her the way across the ocean. They've developed a strong relationship with one another, nothing could change that, when everything seemed lonely on the beachside, Selenophile rushed in and swept her from that timeline. Now they're both adventurers of the bay and nothing could be more amusing and fun as what the moon-obsessed LightWing has given Mangata. Maybe there are a few conflicts in their relationship, she doesn't seem to like the way she handles some situations. While confident, she does sometimes end up leading them into situations, bad ones no less. She has gotten into her fair share of trouble by the side of the pastel orange dragoness. Altogether, she'd consider her an amusing, little quirky best friend in the whole world, someone she accepts more than ever and someone who has kept her loads of company through those lonely times without her parents at home. Parents positive loves them both dearly but wishes they would take a break once in awhile. Gallery quote please follow reference Liddle sailor boy.png Mangata.png|dreaming 572b48463013a6f.png base lineart by marbles, colored by verglas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:LightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Artist)